The Assassin
'"The Assassin" '''is the twenty-eighth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 106th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 10, 2014. In the episode, Simon finds the Cult of Gallifrey atop Tsereve mountain and is given a daunting task. The Episode "Identification please," the security guard at the door to the library said. Simon opened his mouth in terror. He had no identification except his one from Tomorrowland. And that had been revoked due to his exile. The guard waited. "I..." Simon began, "I'm here on official Cult of Gallifrey business." The guard raised her eyebrow. "Cult...of Gallifrey? Did Cinderella send you?" "Yes," Simon said. But who the hell was Cinderella? The guard laughed. "Get away from here, punk!" "What seems to be the problem?" Simon stared. The guard immediately stood up and saluted. "President Grace!" she said incredulously. Simon backed far away. He was going to die. Dear God he was about to get slaughtered by the President. She was coming out of the shop next door. "Is there a problem?" Grace pressed. The guard stammered. "This boy has no identification and tried to gain access to the library." "It is a public library," Grace said and pushed open the door for Simon. He reluctantly trotted inside. "Tell me," the President said, "You don't seem to know your way around Main Street. Where are you from?" Lie, Simon thought. "Tomorrowland," he blurted. "Oh!" Grace said, "How nice! Glad to see you've accepted your new home!" "Oh yes!" Simon said, relieved, "It's outstanding! I never liked the Archduke." Grace laughed. She waved her hand at her entourage. They egressed the library. She leaned down to Simon. "We both know that's not true." Simon gulped. "Who are you?" Grace asked. Simon pondered for a moment. "You already know." "I do," Grace said, "Simon." "So you know why I'm here." "No," Grace said, "actually I do not. It's not really my business, frankly, though I'd like it to be. You are here to consult ESMERALDA, our computer database; that much I do know. However, whatever you ask it is entirely to your discretion. So I will leave you to it. But know this, Simon Morgan..." She pressed her forehead against Simon's. "Whatever...opportunities...are offered to you...you should take." She straightened. "Welcome to VMK, Mr. Morgan." Grace joined her entourage outside. Simon exhaled. He collapsed to the floor, leaning against the levitating box thing. How did Grace know so much about him? He hardly knew anything about her and she was in elected office! "Please say a command." Simon stood and faced ESMERALDA. "Please say a command." "Tell me where to find the Cult of Gallifrey," Simon stated. ESMERALDA glowed purple. "Simon Morgan," she said. Simon took a step back. "Simon Morgan: Access Granted. The Cult of Gallifrey is headquartered atop Tsereve mountain in the domain of Fantasyland. To access base, ascend beanstalk." Simon quickly made a note. ESMERALDA stopped glowing. Tsereve mountain. Hopefully, the Monorail had a stop for that. Simon didn't feel like walking. His legs were jelly after his encounter with Grace. And he feared he would have another one with her. Very soon. Simon dusted himself off. Climbing a beanstalk. He would check that off his bucket list if it ever crossed his mind to climb one in the first place. Simon felt around with his foot for the solid ground; he didn't want to fall through the clouds. He took a small step forward, tripped, and faceplanted. He waited to sail through the clouds to splatter on the houses below, but he hit a solid surface. The clouds were freaking solid. Simon thought a lot about this was odd. Grace knew his name. There was a secret base inside a mountain. The clouds were solid. The clouds could only be accessed by climbing a beanstalk. The beanstalk was growing out of a historical landmark. Simon moved toward the mountain. There was a cave. "Hello!" Simon froze as soon as the cave came into view. "Hello there!" A woman ran toward him. She had a large smile plastered on her wrinkly face. She embraced Simon and pulled him inside. "Welcome welcome!" she said, shaking his hand, "Of course you're Simon Morgan. ESMERALDA said you were coming!" "A machine?" Simon asked. The woman pushed him into a chair. "You did it!" she said cheerfully. She waved her arms in the direction of the entire cavern. "You have found us! The Cult of Gallifrey!" "Oh," Simon said, "It wasn't too difficult." The woman frowned. "Not everyone can climb that beanstalk. Not everyone can walk the cloud verandah. And not everyone can get clearance from ESMERALDA. We have been expecting you." Simon analyzed the woman's face. She seemed familiar. She had short, grey hair and a very wrinkled face. She had bright red lips and narrow eyes. Simon had definitely never seen her before. "Do I know you?" "Yes, child. Well, and no. No you have no clue who I am. But I know who you are!" "Okay..." Simon said, "Who are you?" "My name is Mona. I am the leader of the Cult of Gallifrey." "I was sent by Judy of Nautilus," Simon said, "to find you." "Judy?" Mona said. She lowered her eyebrows, "Oh yes! Judy! Oh how is she? Poor soul. I hope she's well." "She's fine," Simon said, which was a severe overstatement. Mona grinned. Simon looked around him. "Where uh...where is everyone else?" Mona's face fell. "It is only I. I'm afraid the Cult has undergone some hardships lately. The War..." "Of course," Simon said. He stood quickly. "What is it that you want with me?" Mona took Simon by the arm. "Walk with me." She led the way onto an elevated platform. Simon couldn't help but think about how horrible the Cult must have fallen. The cavern was decrepit and crumbling. Lights were flickering out. And Mona was all alone up here, trying desperately to keep peace. "The Cult of Gallifrey has, in a sense, fallen. There are very few routes to survival. You see, we face severe threats. The Cult has always aimed for peace, but how can we maintain peace when destruction is afoot?" Simon didn't answer. "There is someone," Mona said, choosing her words carefully, "who threatens the Cult tremendously. If left unchecked, this person may destroy the fabric of our organization. They must be eliminated." "Who?" Simon asked. Mona took his hand. "There's a reason we chose you, Simon Morgan. There's a reason Judith sent you to us. There is no one else better for this job." "Please cut the crap," Simon said, "Just tell me." "The person we need eliminated is the Archduke of Tomorrowland. And you are our assassin." Production Continuity and Story Arcs It is unknown why it was so easy for Simon to gain access to ESMERALDA's information on the Cult of Gallifrey. Trivia *The "historical landmark" to which Simon referred is the house in which Noah shot Emilio in the ''Fantasyland ''episode, "Thud." Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes